Luffy's Sacrifice
by VirajPatel
Summary: ***WARNING, SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS IN 'THE PIRATE KING'S JOURNEY', IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT STORY GO READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE*** Luffy and the crew are all tired after their long battle with Oz and Moria. After almost dying after being exposed to sunlight, the crew members are now grouped around Luffy's unconscious body, unaware of the approaching danger. LUNA.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So this is a little preview one-shot of 'The Pirate King's Journey', it takes place in the far future, right after they beat Oz and Moria on Thriller bark. There are quite a few spoilers here so read at your own risk. And lastly, this is just a preview of whats to come, some things may change drastically but the overall idea will still be the same. As always read and enjoy :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE is owned by Eiichiro Oda not me, all rights go to him.**

* * *

**Luffy's Sacrifice**

Summary: ***WARNING, SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS IN 'THE PIRATE KING'S JOURNEY', IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT STORY GO READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE*** Luffy and the crew are all tired after their long battle with Oz and Moria. After almost dying after being exposed to sunlight, the crew members just laughed it off and are now grouped around Luffy's unconscious body unaware of the lurking danger.

Nami and Chopper were tending to Luffy's wounds as the rest of the crew stood around him waiting for Luffy to wake up. There was a long silence where none of them spoke.

However that silence was soon broken by none other than Zoro. "Why did Luffy lose his ability to move?" Zoro asked hoping to get some answers.

"He told me it's a side affect after he uses that new technique of his." Chopper explained to Zoro.

"Hey, don't you think that these new techniques of his are harmful to his body…?" Usopp asked in a concerned and quiet voice.

"I'm worried… If there is gonna be stronger enemies than Moria from now on… he's going to have to keep using these… If we don't pull ourselves together soon…" Usopp began clutching his Kabuto in frustration.

"You're right…" Nami said, worried as she was stroking Luffy's hair out of his eyes while his head rested in her lap. .

"Actually… Luffy made me promise not to tell you guys but I don't care… you guys need to know." Chopper said as he began tearing up.

"Every time he overuses that other technique… he is shortening his lifespan. He told me not to tell you b-but… I-I just can't keep it inside me anymore." Chopper said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Nani?!" the entire crew yelled while they stared at Luffy in shock. Nami began crying as she grabbed Luffy's hand holding it tightly, as if he'd disappear if she'd let go.

The rest of the crew just looked as if they'd just seen a loved one die and remained silent the entire time.

However the sad moment of silence was interrupted as someone approached them.

"Ahhh a zombie!" Usopp yelled as he prepared his Kabuto.

"No, I'm just an old man with a big wound." The old man said calmly.

"That's so confusing!" Usopp yelled.

"Hey aren't you that old man from the cemetery?" Sanji asked.

"Unbelievable… To think we'd see a day where we can walk under the sun again… Thank you, I don't know how we can repay you…" the old man said.

They then heard a lot of footsteps and looked over to see Lola and her crew running towards them. They were yelling for the old man. Apparently he was their leader.

"Are you alright old man?" Lola asked as they finally reached them.

"Yea."

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Usopp asked.

"Oh you guys… I think we owe you a huge thank you." Lola said.

"Yeah we owe you a great deal, and we're sorry we got you tied into this mess." exclaimed one of the Risky Brothers.

"Thank you… Every member of Thriller Bark…" Lola said as everyone got onto their knees and bowed their heads.

"Thanks you."

"Please feel free to ask anything, we may not have much, but we will glad give you anything we have." said the old man.

"But more importantly… one of you marry me!" Lola yelled.

The straw hats were silent for a second then everyone yelled "NO!" at the same time.

"All at once she was shot down by 5 people! That marks the 4449th rejection!" the risky brothers exclaimed.

"Even if you thank us, Luffy already told you old man… we only fight on our own terms. You guys were just rescued as a bonus." Zoro said while rubbing his head.

Suddenly a hand came flying and slapped Zoro across the face. Who did this hand belong to? None other than an angry Nami.

"What the hell are you saying?! Just as someone finally thanks us!" she yelled as Zoro was flying to the ground.

"Whether it's a bonus or not, we're still grateful you beat Moria! Let us thank you!" the Risky Brothers yelled.

"See…" Nami said as her eyes turned into Beli signs.

"O-oi your eyes…" Usopp said with a sweatdrop.

"How about we show you Moria's treasures?! We're gonna give you every piece of it!" exclaimed the Risky Brothers.

"Well if you insist…" Nami said. But suddenly she remembered an important detail that she forgot to mention to the rest of the crew. She forgot to tell everyone that another Shichibukai was on the island.

"That's right… I completely forgot… about his presence…"

"What's wrong, Nami?" Robin asked.

"This is serious!" Nami exclaimed panicky.

But just as she was about to explain, she heard an unfamiliar voice. She turned to the direction of where she heard it and she became terrified. The rest of the Strawhats soon followed and they were in for a shock as well.

There, sitting casually on the ruins, was Bartholomew Kuma.

"So… my greatest fears have become a reality?" said and unknown voice from the Den-Den Mushi.

"So it would seem." said Kuma in his monotone voice.

"Who's that?" Usopp asked, completely misinformed.

"I-it's him!" Nami yelled.

Nami's breathing became heavy and ragged as she was trembling in fear.

"Everyone… Calm down and listen to me. During the fight with Moria and the others… I forgot to tell you, but… But on this island… There's another Shichibukai!" Nami said in between gulps.

"Nani? A Shichibukai?" yelled the Strawhat crew.

"Just as soon as we found a replacement for Crocodile, another one gets defeated. Kuma, is he breathing in the slightest?" said the voice.

"Who knows…" Kuma replied.

"If he is… we will wait for his recovery and hope that he still remains a Shichibukai. The dignity of the Shichibukai would be lost if they are this easily defeated. This news must not reach anyone else. Therefore… this is a direct order from the World Government! Including the Strawhat crew, obliterate… everyone on that island!"

"Too easy…" Kuma coolly replied.

"This can't be happening! We were just released form Moria's ability!" yelled the Rolling Pirates. (Lola's crew)

"This is horrible considering we barely beat Moria, and the condition Luffy is in!" Chopper yelled in a frantic voice.

Zoro began walking up to the warlord as he began unsheathing Kitetsu. "Stand back guys, I'll handle this."

Zoro was breathing heavily as he looked up at the intimidating warlord.

"Be careful! He has some sort of ability. I saw him make someone disappear with just the touch of his hand." Nami said as she remembered the pink haired girl disappeared after Kuma touched her.

"Whatever! There are lot's of us so let's just take him down!" yelled the Rolling Pirate crew as they all began charging at Kuma who was now on the ground facing everyone.

Kuma relaxed his hand and swung it at the oncoming pirates. Due to his devil fruit power, this created a shockwave that destroyed a whole line of them.

All the pirates stopped their assault as they all looked at the dozens of bodies that were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"So… Shall I start with you?" Kuma said as he was right behind Zoro.

Zoro calmly turned around and faced him with no fear that could be seen on his face.

"'Pirate Hunter' Zoro… Shall I start with you?" Kuma said while towering over Zoro.

"Damn that's cheap! Don't you know the battle that the Strawhats just went through?" yelled one of the pirates from Lola's crew.

"Just get the hell back… He wants to fight me… Didn't you hear? If he wants a fight, then I'm not backing down. That would be without honour." Zoro said as he clutched his sword and awaited the beginning of the battle.

"You lot are pretty famous… It would seem that on Strawhat Luffy's ship, there are quite a few skilled subordinates.

The entire crew was blushing and rubbing the back of their heads while saying "No".

"You have all caused a lot of trouble. It seems that your Captain is not the only one responsible." Kuma said.

Zoro began readying his swords as he brought Kitetsu and Shuusui to both of his sides.

"Oi Zoro wait, you can't possibly fight him! Aren't your bones crumbling apart?" Usopp exclaimed frantically.

"When the world pushes you around, you just have to stand up and push back. It's not like you can do anything by giving excuses…" Zoro said as he began crouching lower, preparing to attack.

"If I die, then I am a man who can only make it this far."

"Nitouryu… Iai… Rashomon!" yelled Zoro as he lunged forward unleashing a deadly 2 sword style unsheathing attack. However, Kuma dodged and his hand was now hovering above Zoro before it began descending onto him.

Luckily Zoro managed to see this and rolled out of the way to avoid any damage.

"What the hell…?" Zoro said as he noticed a paw shaped hole where Kuma attacked.

The next thing Zoro saw was Kuma shoving his palm at the air and an attack flying his way. He rolled out of the way at the last second to avoid damage. But a piece of the attack hit him on his forehead and he began breathing heavily trying to recover from the attack.

"Look, he hasn't done anything and he's already out of breath!" Usopp yelled.

"What's with this guy's ability? What are those marks he left on the rubble?!" Nami asked to no one in particular.

Lola's crew then noticed that on his palm were paw pads.

"Why are there paw pads on a human?" the crew asked as Kuma turned away to continue fighting Zoro.

"Sanjyuu-Roku Pound Hou!" Zoro yelled as he sent his slicing air attack flying at Kuma.

However, Kuma simply moved his palm in the way and Zoro's attack was deflected towards the pirates.

"Zoro's attack was deflected by his hand! Is that even possible?" Chopper yelled, completely shocked.

"So that's your ability, huh…?" Zoro said.

"The power to deflect everything… I ate the Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi… I am a Paw-man.

"I don't know if you're a Shichibukai or a Weeniebukai… Maybe he's not that tough after all." Franky said, but was immediately met with an air bubble to his chest that sent him screaming in pain.

"Cyborg Franky… is that all to your strength?" Kuma asked.

Chopper hurried to Franky to treat his wound. "Franky! Franky! Are you breathing!? Breathe Franky!" Chopper yelled as he was pressing down onto Franky's chest.

Franky began coughing and then took long, deep breaths since he just got the wind knocked out of him and more.

"Franky got blown away… from a frontal attack?!" Usopp yelled extremely scared.

"What kind of attack was that?" Nami questioned.

"Perhaps he is possible of deflecting the air itself… A normal cannon wouldn't affect Franky at all." Robin said suggestively.

"I call it the Pad-Cannon. By repelling air at the speed of light, I can create a shockwave that can pierce anything." Kuma explained.

Kuma then crouched down into a pose, similar to that of a sumo wrestler and prepared for his next attack.

Zoro brought wadö to his mouth and prepared to dodge and counterattack.

"Tsuparri Pad Hou." Kuma said as he began thrusting his palm forward, creating multiple shockwaves.

"Tourou Nagashi!" Zoro yelled as he dodged the oncoming attacks gracefully while moving toward Kuma.

Zoro lunged in to attack Kuma, but Kuma stuck his palms out, ultimately deflecting Zoro's attack and sending him flying into the rubble.

Kuma repelled himself and immediately appeared in front of Zoro.

Zoro was shaking and began losing his vision as he tried his best to stay conscious.

"Zoro! Behind you, run away!" Usopp yelled.

Kuma was about to send another shockwave at Zoro but luckily, Sanji interrupted him and kicked him in the face.

"Bastard, don't butt in…" But Zoro's angry face was turned into that of shock as he saw Sanji falling while clutching his knee in pain.

Sanji was squirming in pain as he clutched his leg.

"Why the hell is he so hard? Is his face made of steel?" Sanji asked.

Both Zoro and Sanji were breathing heavily as they were on their last legs as they looked up at the warlord towering over them.

"Hmpf… As I figured… getting rid of you in your injured state is not fair at all… The government ordered me to complete obliterate you all, but..." Kuma said as he held his palms up to the air and began compressing an air bubble.

"An air bubble… is he making an air bubble with his paws…? It keeps getting smaller." Nami said.

"Oh no… he's compressing that giant air bubble so much…" Nami said.

"If all that air pressure were to suddenly expand, it would create a massive shockwave. In other words it would be a bomb!" Robin explained.

All the Strawhats could do was look in horror as the Shichibukai made the bubble smaller and smaller until it was smaller than his hand.

Kuma stopped when the air bubble became small enough and he turned to the pirates.

"I will spare your lives…" Kuma began.

Everyone's faces lightened up at those words.

"If, in exchange, you give me Strawhat Luffy."

All the Strawhats expressions turned angry after Kuma said this.

"You're asking us to betray our Nakama…?" Usopp asked in an angry tone.

"To betray my Captain and my first friend?" Chopper asked.

"To betray my shitty Captain?" Sanji asked annoyed.

"To betray my Captain and Saviour?" Robin asked coolly.

"To betray my new Nakama?" Brook said.

"To betray my SUPA Captain?" Franky asked with a grin.

"To betray my Captain, friend and saviour?" Zoro asked with a frown.

"To betray my Captain and saviour?" 'And the boy I love?' Nami thought the last part in her head.

"Come… bring Strawhat to me." Kuma said.

"NO WAY!" Everyone yelled. They all charged at Kuma. Except Nami, who went on top of Luffy and hugged him protectively.

"That's a shame…" Kuma said as he opened his palms, revealing a tiny bubble of air that was glowing brightly. He pushed the bubble forward toward the pirates and it stopped right in front of them and began expanding.

Nami nuzzled her head into Luffy's neck to try and avoid any injuries to her head while she awaited the explosion.

"Ursus Shock." Kuma said before the bubble exploded creating a giant shockwave that shook the island and surrounding ocean. It destroyed everything within a one kilometre radius.

After the explosion, everyone was knocked out from either the blast or debris hitting them. Kuma began approaching the Strawhat Captain. As he was about to pick up Nami who was unconscious and lying on top of Luffy with her arms around his back, Zoro, who managed to stay conscious, lunged forward and slashed Kuma.

"ShiShi SonSon" Zoro said as he used his most powerful unsheathing attack on Kuma.

However, what surprised Zoro is that underneath Kuma's flesh were machinery and metal parts, similar to Franky.

"So you're a cyborg just like Franky… No… you're a lot tougher than regular steel." Zoro said in-between pants.

A red dot suddenly appeared in Kuma's eye and Zoro heard a beeping noise as the red eye began blinking. Kuma opened his mouth and a bright yellow appeared inside his mouth. The beeping became quicker and quicker until it turned into a single high pitched tone. The bright line shined brighter and then suddenly it stopped and a beam shout out of Kuma's mouth.

Zoro dodged the beam at the last second and was sent flying due to the giant explosion the light beam somehow caused. He crashed into some rubble head first.

Zoro was lying on the ground panting heavily as he tried to use what little strength he had left to stand up and battle Kuma.

Zoro looked behind him and noticed a sword that was melted and deformed due to Kuma's attack.

"The steel… melted…" Zoro commented as he continued trying to get up.

Zoro managed to get up but the best he could do was stand on his knees and await Kuma's assault.

"A cyborg… I am one indeed but much different than Cyborg Franky… I am what they call a 'Pacifista'… a still incomplete human-weapons project of the World Government." Kuma coolly stated.

"Pacifista…?" Zoro questioned.

"Created by the government's genius scientist Doctor Vegapunk… The man who possesses the highest intellect in the world… They say his knowledge has already reached a level that would take humanity another 500 years to reach." Kuma explained.

"With the way you are, and being an ability user on top of that… it seems our hope has already been lost." Zoro said as he again, began breathing heavily.

"As expected… my body is no longer responding… why is it, you must take Luffy's head?" Zoro asked.

"That is as far as I'm willing to compromise." Kuma stated blankly.

Zoro was breathing heavily as he thought this situation through. He spoke up after a few seconds to state his decision to Kuma.

"Fine… I will let you have one head!" Zoro said and then go on his hand and knees.

"However… take my life in exchange for his!" Zoro yelled.

"My head may not be worth much right now… but this is the head of the swordsman that will one day become the greatest in the world! Surely that is enough!?"

"Despite your great ambition… you want to take that mans place… and approach death?" Kuma asked.

"Aside from that, I see no other way of saving the crew now… If you can't even protect your captain than your ambition is worthless! Luffy is the man who will become the Pirate King!" Zoro yelled.

Kuma was silent for a few moments as Zoro awaited his answer. But before Kuma could speak, Sanji, who was also conscious, walked up in-between Kuma and Zoro.

"Now just hold on you damn bastard! How are you supposed to get ahead if you're dead? What about your ambition, idiot?! Hey big guy! Instead of this Marimo-baka, take my life instead!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Hey! Stop!" Zoro yelled.

"I know that the Navy doesn't consider me a threat as of yet… but soon the one from this crew that will cause the most trouble is going to be me!" Sanji yelled as he was trying his best to stand.

* * *

-Somewhere else in the rubble-

Luffy was stirring awake as he heard voices not too far from him. He lazily opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was something orange. On closer inspection he noticed that the orange object was hair. He looked down and saw who it belonged to. Nami was unconscious and was laying on top him, hugging him. He used his remaining strength to rise up and gently placed Nami down beside him. He got up and walked off to where he heard the voices.

He kept walking and walking until he saw Zoro, Sanji and some other guy, and by the looks of it, he could tell that that 'other guy' was dangerous.

But then, Luffy heard Sanji say something that he hoped his crewmates would never, ever have to say. "Hey big guy! Instead of this Marimo-baka, take my life instead!"

Something sparked inside Luffy and he knew the situation exactly. Zoro and Sanji were sacrificing themselves for the crew and… him… '_Like hell I'm gonna let that happen, if I can't protect my Nakama then I can't call myself a Captain and certainly not Pirate King.' _Luffy thought while walking faster towards the three men.

However, Luffy was not stupid. He knew that in his current condition, even with the power of his Akuma no Mi and his Haki, there was no way that he could win. But he had a plan. Sacrificing himself for his Nakama seemed like the only option he had right now, and if his death meant his Nakama would be safe, then so be it. And if Zoro and Sanji didn't like it, he would have no other choice but to knock them out.

"Come on what are you waiting for… take my life…" Sanji said as he was shaking… trying to stand up.

Luffy finally reached the three of them and stood behind Zoro who still hadn't noticed him, that is, until he spoke up.

"Guys, I don't care what you think about this but this is a Senchou Mere. (Captain's order)" Luffy said as both Sanji and Zoro turned around to see Luffy standing there looking at the two.

"You are both to leave here and let me handle this guy. And also… Zoro… you will be the new Captain if I don't make it. And please… if I don't make it, tell Nami I'm sorry I could never confess to her, even though I think she doesn't love me back, just tell her I love her." Luffy said.

"Shut up Luffy, stop talking like that! We are not leaving you here!" Zoro yelled.

"Yeah, and that request is outrageous! We can't confess for you, and the only way you can confess to Nami-san is for you to stay alive! How would Nami-san feel if you died, and all you left was that message!?" Sanji yelled also.

"You leave me no choice then…" Luffy said as he used the last of his strength to lunge forward and hit both Sanji and Zoro on their heads with the hilt of his katana.

"Bastard…" they both muttered as they fell down into unconsciousness.

"Sorry guys…" Luffy said in a sad tone.

"Alright you bear-guy… in exchange for my life, you will let my Nakama go unharmed." Luffy said.

"If I were to lay a hand on your crew, my honour would be at stake, so I accept your proposal." Kuma said blankly.

"I'm in your debt, but could you give me like 5 minutes?" Luffy asked as his last request.

"Very well." Kuma replied.

Luffy nodded and began walking back to where he was laying unconscious. He walked up to Nami who was sleeping peacefully on some rubble.

He began taking off his cape and placed it over Nami like a blanket. Nami reacted to the warmth by instinctively snuggling into the blanket. Luffy took off his straw hat and placed it on Nami's head and finally began taking off his katana from his waist. He held it up into the light as he took one last good look at it.

"Okay… Shodai Kitetsu, this is where we part ways… please, take care of Nami and the others, since I'm going to be going." Luffy said in a sad and small voice.

"…"

"Oh come on… you're supposed to be one of the Twelve Supreme Grade Swords, don't start crying on me now."

"…"

"And remember, no matter what anyone says, you aren't cursed and you were a great katana, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"…"

"Yea… love you too… Shodai…" Luffy said as he sadly placed Shodai beside Nami as she unconsciously grabbed it and snuggled closer to it.

"Don't worry… I think Nami likes you!" Luffy chuckled as he knelt down.

"And Nami… I'm sorry I could never confess to you, although I think you don't like me love me like that anyways, I have to do it."

"So… I will just say it…" Luffy said as he went up closer to her.

"I love you…" Luffy said as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Well, I guess it's time to face Kuma." Luffy said to himself as he got up and turned around to walk back to Kuma.

"Alright do your worst." Luffy said with his arms spread out looking straight into Kuma's blank eyes.

"Very well." Kuma said as he picked up Zoro and Sanji and placed his palm onto them.

A red bubble came out of both of them and was floating in mid air. Kuma then went to all the remaining crew members and did the same thing.

Now there were multiple floating red bubbles, some bigger than others, in front of Luffy. Luffy went back to Nami and placed everything back onto her the way it was, before he went back to Kuma.

"So what is this…?" Luffy asked as he stared at the bubbles.

"This is all the damage your friends took against their battle with Moria and Oz. If you wish to take their place… then naturally you would have to take in their pain. However… since you are already this close to death, doing so would cost you your life. Here try some…" Kuma said as he deflected part of the bubble towards Luffy.

Luffy stood their staring at the small red paw shaped bubble coming towards him. It went into his chest and it took a second until everything registered and he began trashing and yelling in pain.

"How was it?" Kuma asked after Luffy stopped moving.

"Heh, it's nothing since this means my Nakama will be safe." Luffy said as he got up off the ground breathing heavily.

"Very well, and to make this process quicker, I will just combine the bubbles into one big one." Kuma said as he repelled all the bubbles to form one giant bubble of hurt and pain.

"That's fine, just let me choose the location." Luffy said as he stood up and prepared for his death.

* * *

-Somewhere else on Thriller Bark-

Luffy was panting heavily as he stared at the bubble of death in front of him. Once he thought he was ready, he dived in, hands first into the bubble to take in all the pain.

* * *

-On the edge of Thriller Bark-

Kuma was sitting at the edge of the giant railing of Thriller Bark. He stared into the ocean, thinking of old memories with his former comrade.

"He is a great leader… Just what I'd expect of your son, Dragon…"

* * *

-Back with the Strawhat Crew and the Rolling Pirates-

Everyone was waking up from that brutal attack.

"I guess he thought we all died and left! We sure showed him, that bear-man!" Lola yelled to no one in particular.

The Strawhats were all waking up and the first thing they'd thought they'd wake up to was unrelenting pain and discomfort. But it never came. Instead they felt rejuvenated, as if they never had that fight with Oz and Moria in the first place.

Nami was one of the last to wake up. She was sleeping soundly and having a dream about Luffy, but then was woken up by the crew running around and yelling. She opened her eyes and noticed something on her head. She put her hand there and was surprised to find Luffy's Strawhat there. She then noticed Luffy's Katana beside her and his cloak wrapped around her like a blanket. She thought it was strange and shrugged it off as she got up and searched for the owner of these articles.

But what she saw, or rather, didn't see frightened her. Luffy was nowhere to be found among the Strawhat Crew and the others seemed to not have noticed. She quickly got up and began searching for Luffy, running around the island. Sanji and Zoro woke up after her and started running as well. They went after Nami and stopped when she suddenly stopped.

They watched as she began walking towards something, or rather, someone as the person came into view, they could see that it was Luffy. However, she soon stopped walking and froze right behind Luffy and lead out a deafening scream that the rest of the crew could hear. The crew began running towards where they heard the scream.

Sanji and Zoro immediately assumed the worse as they too ran towards Nami. But when they reached her they immediately stopped and looked at the bloodied man in front of them. Luffy was covered in blood as he stood there with his arms crossed. The ground around him was also bathed in blood that had dried off and left a sick stain on the ground.

"Oi! Are you still alive, where'd that Shichibukai go! What happened?!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy turned around with a big grin implanted on his face. "N-Nothing H-Happened" he said in a cheerful voice with that grin still on his face before he blacked out and began falling forward and the last thing he saw was Nami's beautiful hair before unconsciousness took him away.

Nami quickly rushed out and grabbed him bringing him gently down to the ground with her as she hugged him, his head resting on her shoulder. She began crying as her hands soon became covered in blood… Luffy's blood.

"CHOPPER~!" she screamed, praying that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well there you have it, some spoilers and things to expect in upcoming chapters. I still haven't decided what characters I'm going to have join the crew, so I'm sticking with the cannon ones. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review! (It makes me feel good inside)**


End file.
